


Late

by Dahyunsnostrilz



Series: in need of holy water <3 [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, i was on crack, saida, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahyunsnostrilz/pseuds/Dahyunsnostrilz
Summary: Dahyun stays late at work unintentionally and Sana teaches her a lesson for it.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: in need of holy water <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> AhHhhHHHhhHh i was bored and had nothing else to do, i blame jamie and tumblr for influencing this....

She took off her suit jacket and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her black shirt.

The cool air conditioning hitting her face as she slumped in the back seat of her car, enjoying the silence she was robbed of in the busy office.

"Home" Her tone softly speaks to the designated driver.

Idly, she began to browse her phone which was already flooded with work emails and texts from her assistant, before she could get anymore annoyed she turned the screen off.

As soon as she placed it on her lap another vibration was sent through the phone. She picked it up with an audible sigh but once she saw her eyes went wide and the shaft in her pants twitched.

It was her girlfriend laid across the bed doing a sexy pose with matching red lingerie barely covering her little body.

The picture was already sinful enough but the message under it sent shivers down Dahyun's spine.

_ What punishment is suitable for brats who make their poor mommy wait at home for hours? _

She could almost hear her sultry tone sounding in her ears making her a little antsy in the backseat, a few curses left her lips at how arousal was slowly rising in her pants.

"Faster please." Her voice now impatient.

Night had hit long time ago and she hadn't been keen on how quickly the hours were passing and surely she didn't realize the three texts Sana had sent earlier on.

As soon as she stepped foot in the dark penthouse which was only illuminated by the moonlight pouring in from the big windows.

Dahyun could see the silhouette of her body looking out of one of those windows, she was almost scared to even call out her name.

"Baby?" The woman set down her keys and kicked off her shoes approaching the woman to dive into a hug.

She smelt like sweet jasmine and lavender mixed together to make one illusive smell, her brown hair falling just below her shoulders, eyes darker than usual, lips swollen probably from the wine that she reeks of, all while she wore a short black satin robe that wasn't properly tied with nothing but her bare skin under it.

Dahyun pulled away and looking into her empty yet hungry eyes she knew for a long time that Sana was pissed at her.

"Baby listen, I got too invested in work and lost track of time-" Her voice cut off with Sana shushing her softly with a hand coming to brush against her pale cheek.

"Coming home five minutes to midnight? I think that's very punishable right dahyunnie?" Her voice hits dahyun's ears like expensive red wine, it oozes out almost like a low purr along with her hot breath hitting the shell of her ears.

Dahyun was going to speak again but two fingers eased into her mouth slowly with a low hum from the latter watching her take the fingers intently.

"Did you have fun making me wait all alone?" She asked rhetorically with nothing but fake sympathy in her tone.

The pale woman shook her head unable to speak from the slender fingers buried deep in her throat.

"Did you want to make me angry?" She came closer, a slight growl in her calm voice made Dahyun try to move her hips to get any friction against her steel bulge.

She chuckled looking down to the fabric and palming at it over her suit pants, The pale woman let out a small whine when she pulled her hand away only to be slapped with the same fingers that were just in her mouth.

"Don't be a greedy whore." Her tone is firm.

"Yes, 'm sorry ma'am" Dahyun spoke meekly.

Sana almost smiled hearing her being so well trained verbally but she held it back looking the girl up and down.

"Be a darling and go lay on the bed while I get a few things" She smirked before walking away into the darkness, hips swaying with each step.

Dahyun hurried off to their bedroom unbuckling her pants and kicking them off the same with her shirt. A button may have popped off with how quickly she was moving but she didn't care.

Once fully naked she couldn't help but bite her lower lip pumping her shaft before snapping out of it knowing she'd be in even more trouble so she had moved to lay in the middle of the bed waiting for her to return.

When she did finally come back she coo’d over how cute she looked sprawled out on that bed ready to be taken in any way possible meanwhile Dahyun's cheeks heated up at the comments.

Sana took her time untying the satin robe letting it fall from her shoulders and pool down at her feet all while looking at her so seductively like she was about to devour and suck Dahyun dry.

Once she mounted the pale girl's waist she began to roll her hips over the manhood below her making Dahyun squirm on the verge of tears at how hard she was in need of something stimulating her.

"Aw is there something you need?" She coo'd knowing she's desperate.

So lost in the small friction she leaned up almost instinctively grabbing at her thighs and kissing her passionately before she was pushed back down forcefully hands pinned above her head.

"No touching." She giggled.

It was about to be a long night, Dahyun could tell by how the cuffs she had put on her strained tightly against her wrists and the blindfold blocked her view and how Sana's nails lightly scratched down her body down to her hips where she doted drawing shapes.

Her hand finally drifted down to her cock and Dahyun swears she could've come right then just from a few pumps and touches to the tip.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" She smirked before teasing the tip which was steadily leaking out pre-cum with her tongue.

Dahyun squirmed and bucked her hips for something more but she only got reprimanded for each whine that left her bitten lips.

A hiss left the pale woman's lips when she finally decided to finally engulf her entire length, nose pressing to her abdomen and hollowing out her cheeks, her head steadily bobbed around the cock and nibbled at the tip before swallowing around it again.

"Please, let me cum ma'am" Her voice whimpered meekly.

"No. Suffer." She continued to abuse the red tip of the pulsating cock.

This was torture, absolute inhumane torture, she wanted to hold her head and fuck into her little mouth hearing the gags, she wanted to see her swallowing around it, more importantly she wanted to paint her face with cum.

Right when she was on the edge her warm mouth pulled away leaving Dahyun in such a desperate and needy manor that the only thing that left her bruised lips were small pleads.

"Maybe I should leave you like this to teach you a lesson" She grinned at the sight.

"No! Please, just give me somethi-" Her voice cut off into a loud groan when Sana's tight and warm heat slammed down on her cock.

She let out a small whimper herself at the roughness and length of it all, hands reaching up to toy with her nipples as she grinded down for her own pleasure.

"You're gonna wait just like how you made me wait" She growled.

Her hips slammed down hard rhythmically eliciting loud slaps of skin colliding and mixed moans from the both of them.

Dahyun had already been thrusting up while the latter's fingers scratched at her bare chest, surely leaving angry marks all over it that she'd have to put aloe on later.

Her wrist writhed in the tight cuffs bringing her nothing but pain, her cock not being able to handle waiting because she'd never been trained to last longer than a minute which was pretty embarrassing on her end.

Sana's pace became more erratic in time just wanting to get off to Dahyun's torturous punishment.

"Oh fuck, right there!" She moaned loudly, shutting her eyes and rubbing her throbbing clit.

Dahyun kept thrusting up into that same spot over and over until the woman had draped herself over her chest leaving dark love bites and marks that'll last for days all over her neck and chest, yet Dahyun still hadn't slowed her pace matter of face she was now going at an ungodly speed.

Sana felt herself lost in the pleasure tightening around her cock and twitching while she came hard around her steel wood.

By this time Dahyun's blindfold was already wet with tears, she needed to cum and she needed it badly.

"Please, please, please, please" She begged not sure of what she's begging for but the latter seemed to enjoy it.

Sana flipped them over so the pale woman was face down into the mattress with her ass wiggling in the air to find Sana and whined when she didn't have her touch.

Meanwhile the woman moved to the side to shimmy on the strap on she had been wanting to use but Dahyun always complained about it being too big without even trying it once. Now was her opportunity.

"So fucking pathetic. Look at you, so desperate for release but you were the one who made me wait" Sana chuckled at the way her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

She came behind her grabbing at her waist and rubbing a thumb over the tight ring of muscles before lathering it with lube pushing two fingers in to loosen her up.

"Please mommy! I'll never do it again i just need you right now please" Dahyun grinded back unto the two fingers.

Sana decided to not tease her anymore and slowly push in the purple strap half way in.

"How does it feel?" Her tone low as she pressed kisses to her upper back.

"More, more, I need more" She sobbed.

Once she bottomed out the pale girl under her was frozen, gasping at the new length ripping her open, her grasp tight on the sheets when she moved subtly.

"Fuck, it feels so good mommy" She moaned.

Sana took that as a signal to thrust deeply into her, each time getting more rougher until she was pulling out to the hilt and slamming back into her harder and harder to the point where Dahyun's hips would be bruised from how tightly she was gripping it.

It didn't take much for her to be on the edge again with all this happening she couldn't and wasn't going to hold back and Sana seemed to take that into notice by how she leaned forward pumping her cock still smashing into her.

"Can I come?" She choked out.

"No," Sana's tone firm.

Dahyun broke out into hysterics, loud curses slipped from her mouth along with tears slipping down her face, she'd never been pushed so far in her entire life, she was always a good girl and punishments were never this severe but Sana saw fit to make her remember this.

"Please mommy, I need to!"

"Fine then, cum like a dirty little slut"

Once given permission and a couple more thrust she let out her biggest load yet, eyes rolling back, her face contorting, mouth open in a silent moan, hips stuttering with each string that left her pulsating cock.

She went limp but her punishment wasn't over just yet. Sana smirked, pulling her hips and shimmying down the bed until Dahyun was face to face with her own pool of cum.

"Clean up the mess you made" Her tone firm like if Dahyun didn't obey she'd be deeper in trouble.

So fucking humiliating having to lap up her own cum in front of the older which intently watched her shudder and sniffle as she did it. She briefly tasted herself on Sana's tongue many times before but never like this.

She was ruined, her whole body sticky with beads of sweat, her messy hair stuck to her forehead, her cheeks bright pink, lips bitten up, and many love bites all over her body.

"Good girl, you follow instructions so well" She pulled out of her and laid her on the other side of the mattress.

Pressing small kisses to her body before reaching her bruised lips kissing them softly like she was fragile like glass, removing the blind fold to wipe the still falling tears. She sort of felt bad, and maybe she had pushed a little too far.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything baby?" She asked, searching her teary eyes.

"My side stings a little" She winced.

Sana worriedly looked down to her side seeing such a big purple bruise she jumped gasping at it.

"Oh shit, I'm so so sorr-'' She went to apologize but was pulled into a passionate kiss.

"It just stings, I'm fine baby" Dahyun let out a painful smile. "Just know that i'll get you back one day"

"Maybe you will, now stay here while I go get the aloe" She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The rest of the night spent cuddling but of course after they took a relaxing bubble bath and Sana changing the ruined sheets.

She felt safe, Sana's arms wrapped around her, holding her in place tightly against her chest so close Dahyun could smell her sweet natural scent, eyes closed, she listened to the beat of Sana's heart drowning out every thought Dahyun was thinking.

"Never come home late again, please" Sana whined.

"Noted" The pale girl chuckled.

Both fell asleep after Dahyun whispered how much she's going to get her back for this and Sana laughed knowing she would, slightly eager for it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do i even say after you've read all of that? uhm thanks for reading? im sorry the crack is getting to me anyways uhdskjblecdajdhlhbdl follow my twt @SleepySanaa


End file.
